Aircraft able to operate in different flight modes, for example, high lift modes including vertical or near vertical take-off and landing and high speed modes providing efficient cruising, face many challenges. Aircraft employing an airfoil in a slipstream of a propeller to achieve vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL) are known. Aircraft of this type have been met with varied success due to the challenges in transitioning between vertical flight and normal horizontal flight. When transitioning between the vertical and horizontal flight, pitch control, pitch trim and pitch stability are difficult to regulate, thereby providing a pilot with extremely difficult flying challenges.